Terapia Alternativa
by Miss GRavedad 18
Summary: Donatello tiene un doloroso problema gracias al estrés que inevitablemente conlleva ser la mente brillante de un grupo de adolescentes guardianes de una ciudad llena de peligrosos enemigos. La buena noticia es que Leo tiene la solución perfecta para dejar aquellas molestias de lado. Fic en colaboración con Chonik. T-Cest. Slash. No menores de 18 años.


Me ausenté por casi tres largos meses pero estoy de vuelta, con más ganas que nunca de volver a mi rutinaria subida de fics picantes que están acostumbrados a ver por mi parte (guiño). Pues tengo muchas ideas que aún deseo traer para ustedes.

Esta vez no vengo con algo "normal" si es que así se le puede llamar a mi forma de escribir, si no que traigo algo completamente nuevo, pues tengo el inmenso honor de compartir créditos con una persona muy especial que también escribe historias maravillosas para este colorido fandom que es **TMNT**; mi estimada y queridísima **Chonik**.

La idea de unirnos salió de mi insistencia por honrar como se debe a una excelente escritora, artista, colega y amiga como lo es esta personita, pues en verdad debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí y mis fics desde que llegue a este fandom. Además de que tienes una paciencia de oro mujer, como pocos en este mundo. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, AMIGA!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aquí aparecen no son míos, sólo los utilizo para entretenimiento propio y para el de las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer estas letras.

**Advertencias:** Esta historia contiene escenas explicitas del tipo Slash y T-cest. Un poco de drama y algo de miel de sobra. En palabras más simples, es un fic sólo para mayores de **18 años**.

**Dedicación: **Completa y absolutamente para todos los que siguen mis historias. Siempre estaré agradecida con ustedes. Además, obviamente para la musa principal de estas letras; mi queridísima **Chonik**. Repetiré una y mil veces; ojalá te guste esto que con tanto cariño hicimos juntas.

…

_Capítulo único: Terapia Alternativa._

Le dolía todo lo que pudiera llamarse una extensión de cuerpo.

Ser el cerebro detrás de cada misión se estaba volviendo agotador además de estresante, y aunque sus hermanos no solían agradecer todo su esfuerzo, eso no significaba que pusiera menos empeño en su seguridad cada vez que estaban fuera, o incluso dentro de casa.

Justo en estos momentos se encontraba a solas en la guarida; no literalmente, pues Splinter dormía en su habitación desde hace horas mientras sus hermanos habían decidido salir simplemente para distraerse.

_¿Vienes? Necesitas distraerte_ —preguntaron unos animados Leo y Mikey, quienes parecían muy interesados en llevarlo fuera.

Pero su respuesta había sido bastante clara; debía terminar de arreglar la alarma general de la guarida ya que Raphael la había arruinado con una de sus Sai después de que estuviera persiguiendo al más pequeño de la familia intentando romper su cuello.

_¡Mi bebé!_ —lloriqueó al darse cuenta de que aquella alarma inteligente hecha con el chip y la celda de energía que había retirado de los restos de cabeza metálica estaba totalmente destrozada.

No podía tomarse tan a la ligera como Rapha y Mikey el estar así de desprotegidos ante un ataque del clan del Pie. Por su parte, cuando Leo escuchó la razón por la cual no quería salir de casa no insistió más en llevarlo con ellos.

Leo era tan considerado como los demás nunca lograrían serlo, y eso lo apreciaba sobre todo cuando quería quitárselos de encima.

Giró un poco su adolorido cuello para ver la hora que se reflejaba en el reloj de grandes dígitos rojos que adornaba su preciado laboratorio; faltaban cinco minutos para media noche, lo que significaba que…

—_¡Llegamos! _—escuchó gritar a Mikey, al parecer completamente satisfecho del recorrido de aquella noche.

—_¡Cállate! _—escuchó decir entre dientes al más rudo de los cuatro al mismo tiempo que un sonido hueco llegó hasta sus oídos; seguramente lo había golpeado—. _¿Qué pretendes? ¿Que Splinter nos descubra? _

Se colocó los lentes para soldar y sonrió un poco; sus hermanos eran tan predecibles.

Quiso continuar con su trabajo, pero antes de comenzar a soldar la armadura de la alarma, escuchó unos ligeros pasos dirigirse a su laboratorio mientras podía oír claramente los quejidos de Mikey desde la estancia.

—¿Trabajando hasta tarde? —preguntó aquella voz suave y conocida.

—Es necesario; no quiero que despertemos a altas horas de la madrugada con visitantes indeseados.

Se giró para ver a su hermano entrar en su santuario, pues escuchó aquellas casi imperceptibles pisadas que lo delataban como un ninja ejemplar.

No tenía intenciones de quedarse a solas con él, ya que después de aquella fatídica tarde de entrenamiento en la que le había revelado ciertas cosas, le era un tanto incomodo iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación.

Aunque esta vez, era Leo quien parecía interesado en conversar un poco.

—Ve a la cama, por la mañana seguirás con esa cosa —ordenó en broma.

—Eso no sucederá, Leo —lo vio acercarse más a él ante la negativa—. Esta alarma permanece encendida las veinticuatro horas del día, y es más que necesaria para nuestra seguridad. Tú más que nadie debería comprender eso.

Leonardo torció la boca en señal de tener un dilema, pues era verdad que la seguridad de la guarida era una prioridad, pero Donatello parecía realmente exhausto aquella noche y necesitaba un buen descanso.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor, Donnie quiso volver a lo suyo, pero al girar su silla para seguir con su trabajo, apareció un repentino dolor en el cuello que no pudo ocultar debido a la intensidad con que sucedió.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió frotando su cuello con ambas manos—. Es sólo que mi cuerpo está muy débil y con mucho dolor gracias a todo el trabajo que he tenido últimamente. Más tarde, pediré a la doctora Bennet que venga a revisarme y me de algún medicamento o terapia. Incluso ya tengo el permiso de Splinter para faltar a la próxima practica.

—Y ya veo porqué —siguió hablando el mayor—. Te ves muy mal.

Donatello sonrió satisfecho al ver la preocupación de su hermano; aquello lo animaba más de lo que deseaba admitir.

—Estaré bien dentro de un par de días. Sólo necesito terminar mi trabajo en casa y todo el estrés que tengo encima se irá.

—Hasta que tengas más trabajo por hacer —terminó Leo.

Donatello le regaló una media sonrisa y regresó a lo suyo; en menos de dos segundos el laboratorio pareció estar bajo un cielo enfurecido con miles de relámpagos por doquier, y sabiendo Leonardo que después de eso el más joven no volvería a ponerle atención, se retiró del laboratorio con la esperanza de que el chico genio no tardara mucho en terminar su trabajo y fuera a dormir pronto.

Donatello escuchó la puerta de su laboratorio cerrarse para no volver a abrirse en mucho tiempo, dejó el portaelectrodos a un lado y observó fijamente la puerta. Lamentaba que su hermano se preocupara tanto por él, pues era lo que menos necesitaba después de que Splinter había puesto tanta responsabilidad sobre él siendo tan joven.

Soltó un suspiro sin dejar de observar aquella pesada y un poco oxidada puerta de hierro, los ojos le pesaban y tenía sueño, pero debería mantenerse firme para terminar sus tareas.

—_¡NO! ¡RAPH! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NOOO!_

Se sobresaltó en su asiento cuando después de un fuerte golpe en aquella puerta, siendo perturbado por los gritos de Mikey rogar por un poco de compasión por parte del más rudo de sus hermanos. Escuchó sus rápidos pies alejarse de aquella zona y la pesada presencia de Raphael seguirlo a gran velocidad.

¿Debería ir a ayudar al más pequeño a salir de su tortura?

«Por supuesto que no», se dijo a sí mismo, pues en cualquier momento…

—_¡Suéltalo Raphael! _—escuchó la voz autoritaria de Leonardo intervenir.

Sonrió de nuevo; sus hermanos eran tan predecibles.

…

Era la hora del desayuno, pero lejos de que su presencia fuera motivo de diversión para el de rojo gracias a la infinidad de veces en que solía callar sus charlas educativas sobre sus nuevas invenciones, era simplemente una masa verde quejándose por la tremenda hambre que sentía en aquellos momentos.

Pero eso era lo que menos llamaba la atención tanto para él como para su hermano mayor, aún y cuando Raphael no podía dejar de arrojarle pequeñas grajeas de colores que sacaba de su cereal con la mano, pues aún no había vertido leche sobre el plato.

Lo que tenía sin cuidado al de rojo pero con la completa atención de Donatello y Leonardo era que Mikey tenía al menos un par de grandes magulladuras en su piel; una en su cuello y otra en uno de sus regordetes bracitos.

Aún así, el pequeño seguía cocinando el desayuno como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior.

Instintivamente, Leonardo le dio un golpe en la nuca a Raphael y este dejó de atacar con cereal el rostro del joven genio.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —le regresó el golpe el de rojo simulando apuñalar el brazo de Leo.

—¡Te dije que si golpeabas a Mikey te las verías conmigo!

Raphael giró su rostro para ver con detalle la alegre presencia de su hermanito mientras bailaba un poco al voltear en la sartén el par de huevos con tocineta que eran el desayuno del mayor; al parecer no escuchaba nada de lo que estaban platicando entre sus tres hermanos mayores.

—¡Se lo merecía! —murmuró en clara señal de no querer ser escuchado—. Por su culpa Splinter me disciplinó la noche anterior por haber "salido por mi cuenta" a vagar en las calles de la ciudad. Insiste en tomarlo como vandalismo.

—Si sigues escapándote por las noches y no dices a dónde vas, hasta yo lo tomaría así —expresó Donatello con la cabeza apoyada un en la mesa junto a sus cubiertos.

Molesto por su comentario, Raphael levantó un dedo y presionó el cuello del menor con poca fuerza, dando como resultado un pequeño grito por parte de Donatello.

—¡Eso duele! —se quejó.

Leonardo palmeó la mano de Raphael en un claro reclamo de que dejara a su otro hermano menor en paz. El joven rebelde se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta la salida no sin antes pasar por detrás de Mikey y darle con el puño en el brazo que no tenía un moretón. El pequeño lo siguió con la mirada después de sobresaltarse un poco.

Raphael se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta y tronó sus nudillos como para incitarle el miedo.

—Aún no termina tu castigo, Mikey.

Y mostrando todos sus dientes en una perversa sonrisa, se retiró de la cocina, dejando a un colorido Michelangelo mostrándole la lengua a una presencia ausente.

—No le hagas caso Mikey —trató de reconfortarlo Leo en cuando el más joven se acercó a depositar los huevos y la tocineta en aquél plato vacío—. Si te sigue molestando sólo avísame y lo pondré en su lugar.

—No te preocupes Leo —sonrió el de los ojos tiernos sin ningún tipo de preocupación en él—. Raphael es sólo un tonto fanfarrón que cree tenerme en sus manos. Pero de un tiempo para acá me he dado cuenta de que es al revés.

Y silbando una graciosa melodía, el más joven de los hermanos se alejó de la mesa para dirigirse a la tostadora y preparar el desayuno de Donatello. Este último y el joven líder lo observaron con rareza, pues aquello era poco usual en el comportamiento de Michelangelo, pues cada noche que Raphael lo perseguía para golpearlo parecía tener mucho miedo. Pero justo ahora, decía hacer con él justo lo que quería.

«¿Qué rayos significa eso?» pensó para sus adentros el líder del grupo.

—Iré por un par de analgésicos —dijo Donnie, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No deberías de tomar tanto medicamento que no te funciona, tu sistema sólo se fortalece más contra ello y cada vez eres más inmune contra los analgésicos.

Sorprendido por aquellas exactas palabras, Donatello levantó la cabeza y lo observó con curiosidad, como exigiendo algo que explicara tanto conocimiento expresado recientemente.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? —preguntó.

—Fácil —dijo, sintiéndose orgulloso previamente a lo que diría—; Shiatsu.

Donatello apretó los labios para no soltar la carcajada que quería salir y que quedó atrapada en su garganta gracias a la resistencia que le puso.

Claramente ofendido por aquella inesperada reacción, Leonardo abrió la boca un par de veces intentando decir algo para defender su opinión.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el menor entre risas después de ver el rostro de Leo—. Es que no pude resistirlo; es gracioso que digas que algo tan poco profesional como una terapia con las manos te quite el dolor de cabeza, cuello, piernas, o cualquier otra parte de tu cuerpo.

—El Shiatsu funciona —se defendió—. No es una ciencia tan exacta como…

—No es una ciencia —afirmó el menor.

—No es una ciencia exacta como la medicina —repitió Leo—, pero puedo asegurarte que funciona.

Donatello lo observó con algo muy parecido a la ternura, pues no podía sacar de su mente que Leo, el más audaz de todos sus hermanos, pudiera pensar que algo tan blasfemo como el Shiatsu pudiera siquiera curar un ligero dolor de cuello.

—Es lógico que tú creas en algo como eso, Leo —explicó Donnie—. Junto con sensei, te estás encaminado al mundo espiritual y piensas que todo fluye en cuanto a los espíritus y las energías positivas y negativas. Pero a mí no puedes convencerme de eso. ¿Por qué crees que Splinter te eligió a ti y no a mí como aprendiz espiritual a pesar de ser más inteligente? Porque soy un hombre de ciencia y es difícil para mí creer en esas cosas.

—Esto no tiene que ver con creencias —respondió el mayor—. Si no con hechos; existen miles de personas que pueden corroborar los beneficios de esta terapia alternativa al medicamento contra el dolor.

—¿Terapia alternativa? ¿Así es como la llamas?

—Por supuesto, y ya que la doctora tiene tantas cosas por hacer y tardará un poco en venir a revisarte, ¿porqué no intentamos una sesión de Shiatsu en su ausencia?

No quería admitirlo, pero aquello en el rostro de Leo parecía ser un reto que estaba dispuesto a ganar para demostrarle que sus opciones eran buenas y no tan malas como Donatello pensaba.

—Ve esta noche a mi habitación y te demostraré que no estoy tan errado como tú piensas.

Donatello dijo nada, pues simplemente sonrió mientras observó a su hermano devorar su desayuno a gran velocidad; eran pasadas las ocho de la mañana y seguramente Splinter estaría esperándolo en dojo para meditar juntos.

Cuando se levantó, Leonardo le dio una última advertencia por si su respuesta resultaba ser negativa:

—Y si no llegas, iré por ti y te llevaré a la fuerza.

Aquella media sonrisa que el de azul le mostro antes de salir de la cocina le dijo a Donatello que no era una amenaza, si no cerciorarse de que cumpliría con la sesión de Shiatsu para intentar ayudarlo, por lo menos, en algo tan simple como aliviar un poco su dolor físico.

Su vista pasó de la puerta a la tierna expresión de Mikey cuando este depositó un par de tostadas y una taza de café en la mesa; parecía tranquilo y feliz, pues aún no dejaba de silbar aquella extraña melodía.

Rápidamente, el más pequeño vertió un poco de leche en el plato con cereal que dejó Raphael sobre la mesa y comenzó a comer, completamente fascinado con el sabor de aquellas hojuelas repletas de azúcar.

—Provecho Mikey —dijo antes de morder una de las tostadas y sintiéndose tranquilo porque su hermanito menor lo acompañara para desayunar juntos.

…

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Leo con poca fuerza, pues aunque no quería darse cuenta, estaba un poco nervioso. No le gustaba la idea de permanecer tanto tiempo a solas con su hermano mayor, y no era por temor a él, si no porque desde aquél terrible incidente se sentía tan avergonzado con él que el simple hecho de entrar a su habitación ya era un motivo para que el color subiera rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta alojarse incontables minutos en su rostro.

Y si Leonardo se daba cuenta de eso, estaría perdido.

Volvió a tocar y justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Leonardo recién duchado, pues aún había un poco de vapor emanando de su piel húmeda mientras sus ojos se mantenían libres de aquella bandana azul tan característica en él. Además de aquella toalla blanca que tenía reposando en sus hombros.

Donatello tragó saliva sonoramente.

—¡Viniste! —se alegró el mayor—. Sabía que al final te convencería.

—Vine para demostrarte que esto no funcionará… —vio a Leo con intenciones de interrumpirlo—… Faltan algunos días hasta que la doctora Bennet venga a revisarme, así que no tengo nada que perder.

Leonardo se quedó sin habla, observando la testarudez de su hermano menor con seriedad.

—Sólo pasa.

Cuando intentó dar un paso dentro de la habitación, escucharon golpes provenir de la estancia principal de la guarida, como si alguien se hubiera tropezado y se llevara de paso un motón de cosas que hicieron aún más ruido.

—_¡MIKEY! _—gritó Raphael—. _¡Te dije que levantaras tu patineta!_

Leonardo tomó a su hermano de uno de sus brazos y lo obligó a entrar, cerrando inmediatamente la puerta tras ello.

—_¡NO RAPH! ¡DÉJAME! ¡NOOO! _—escucharon gritar al más pequeño.

—_¡Te castigaré!_

Donatello corrió hacia la puerta nuevamente para salir al rescate de su hermano pequeño, pero Leonardo lo detuvo.

—Él estará bien —dijo para calmarlo—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo esta mañana? Seguramente podrá escapar de él con facilidad.

Ya un poco menos alarmado, Donatello se dejó dirigir hacia la cama de su hermano, quien cortésmente le pidió que tomara asiento para esperar a que llegara el momento de que la sesión iniciara.

—_¡NOOO!_

Se sobresaltó en la cama, pues aquellos gritos lo estaban poniendo nervioso, eso sin hablar de que tanto movimiento por parte de Leonardo no hacía más que incrementar aquél estado tan común en él.

Por fin, después de verlo despejar un área bastante amplia de su habitación, el hermano mayor extendió una manta afelpada en el suelo, incluidas un par de sabanas blanca para poner un poco más de armonía en el escenario de su nueva terapia. Donatello pensó en levantarse, hasta que Leo siguió ignorándolo después de abrir un enorme cofre de madera que descansaba a los pies de la cama.

El joven de púrpura miró con curiosidad lo que buscaba y volvió a su posición cuando Leo pareció feliz de encontrar lo que buscaba; velas. Sacó un montón de ellas con sus grandes manos y caminó nuevamente por toda la habitación, colocándolas en diversos puntos de esta.

—¿Es necesario que haya poca luz en la habitación? —preguntó el menor, pensando que esto se estaba poniendo un tanto "inquietante".

—No son obligatorias —respondió el otro—, pero creo que darán un ambiente más relajado. Con ello podrás sumergirte un poco más dentro de tu terapia y en consecuencia comenzarás a sentirte mejor.

«Lo dudo» se dijo mentalmente.

Aquellas palabras pretendían ser relajantes, pero Donatello sólo tenía una cosa en mente; estaba a solas con Leo, y dentro de nada este comenzaría a masajear todo su cuerpo, lo cual sería un tanto… Estimulante.

Tragó saliva nuevamente. Simplemente no lo soportaría.

Y más rápido de lo que esperaba, el detalle final; Leonardo colocó incienso en dos extremos de aquél futon improvisado, inundando la habitación con un exquisito aroma a pétalos húmedos y carbonizados en tan sólo unos instantes.

—Veo que estás esmerándote —interrumpió el joven genio cuando vio a su hermano buscar insistentemente en una gaveta debajo de su cama—. Eso es tan… de ti.

—Simplemente quiero mostrarte que puedes abrir tu mente a otras alternativas que no te provoquen algún tipo de acción a los medicamentos. El shiatsu es completamente natural —por fin encontró lo que buscaba; una pequeña botella transparente de aceite para masaje que tenía un extraña tonalidad rosada—. Bueno, al menos hasta que involucras algo de aceite de fresas completamente artificial.

—¡¿P-para que rayos vas a utilizar eso?! —preguntó un tanto alarmado el más joven.

—¿Hablas en serio, genio? —se mostró ofendido el de bandana azul—. ¿Cómo crees que voy a darte un masaje sin ningún tipo de aceite? Además, conseguí este bebé la noche anterior que salimos a dar un paseo aún y cuando Splinter dio la orden de que no podíamos hacerlo. Bueno, no nada más esto, también me hice de algunas sales de baño y velas aromáticas.

Donatello miró con rareza a Leonardo, quien rápidamente se sintió incomodo con aquella extraña reacción por parte de su hermano. Al final no pudo evitar que el color rojo invadiera su rostro, pues se había echado la soga al cuello ante esta declaración.

—Si dices una sola palabra de esto, sobre todo a Rapha, juro que clausuro tu preciado laboratorio cueste lo que cueste.

Se observaron durante algunos segundos; uno a punto de que su rostro explotara por la vergüenza y el otro sin algún tipo de expresión clara que pudiera decirle lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

Leonardo quería defenderse, hasta que sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, Donatello soltó una ruidosa carcajadas que decía claramente que el nerviosismo que nació al entrar en aquella habitación se esfumó por completo después de descubrir ese lado de su hermano que obviamente no conocía. Ni él ni nadie más.

—¡No te burles! —reprendió el mayor—. Es una maravillosa forma de pasar el tiempo libre y dejar a un lado las presiones de mi entrenamiento con Splinter, que si no te has dado cuenta, se está volviendo un poco más pesado para mí, específicamente.

—L-lo entien-do —respondió entre risitas el joven genio—. Pero lo que no comprendo cómo fue que descubriste este tipo de cosas —dijo acercándose al "tesoro escondido" de su hermano para toparse con una gran variedad de aceites, sales y algunas velas con diferentes formas y aromas cautivadores—. Nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a estas cosas. Somos tortugas, hacemos mucho ejercicio a diario, y a eso agrégale que somos hombres, así que irremediablemente obtienes mal olor y suciedad.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo Leo—. Es sólo que, aquél día que tuvimos que escondernos en el departamento de April, yo estaba muy estresado por la situación por la que estábamos pasando. Por más que intenté mostrarme fuerte ante ustedes, no logré engañarla, así que me preparó un baño caliente con todos los elementos necesarios para poder relajarme, y fue maravilloso. Desde ese día relaciono estos aromas con la calma que necesito para poder soportar todo lo que llevo sobre mis hombros, y eso ha funcionado para mí hasta ahora.

Donatello dejó la risa de lado y observó con ternura a su hermano mayor; él siempre debía tener la solución para todo cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y Splinter no estaba ahí para guiarlo, pues esa es la responsabilidad de un verdadero líder, así que si aquello llevaba al joven maestro a un estado de relajación necesario para continuar haciendo bien su trabajo, simplemente lo respetaría y punto.

—Prometo no contárselo a Raphael —fue su única respuesta.

Leonardo sonrió, pues estaba muy agradecido por ser comprendido de una forma tan fácil.

—Gracias —respondió—. Digamos que él no tiene el suficiente juicio como para comprender que esto es importante para mí y estoy seguro que pasaría su tiempo tratando de ridiculizarme. Aunque tenemos que admitir que se portó de maravilla al recibir un castigo por parte de Splinter y no delatarnos cuando pudo haber sacado provecho de ello.

Pensándolo bien, aquello era cierto; Raphael había recibido un castigo gracias a que salió de la guarida tras desafiar las órdenes de su padre, pero más sorprendente que el hecho de que no puso mucha resistencia al castigo, fue que no delató a Leonardo y a Michelangelo aún y cuando pudo delatarlos fácilmente.

—¿A qué crees que se deba? —preguntó Donnie.

—Seguramente para poder restregárnoslo en la cara durante un par de meses o más —sonrió el joven líder.

Donatello rió nerviosamente; conociendo a Raphael, aquello era una evidente posibilidad.

—Bien, ahora recuéstate.

Volvió a la realidad en cuanto escuchó estas palabras, pues Leo había sido tan poco sutil que señaló insistentemente aquella colchoneta improvisada.

Sin más remedio que obedecer aquellas ordenes, Donatello caminó despacio hasta aquellas mantas y quedó de pié junto a ellas, esperando a que Leonardo también se acercara para que pudiera ordenarle algo más.

Leo notó el nerviosismo en su hermano, así que buscó la manera de poder quitar cualquier tipo de pensamiento extraño de la mente de su hermano el que, irónicamente, más pensaba en aquél inusual hogar.

Rápidamente, y gracias al estado de Donnie, Leonardo recordó algo muy importante y corrió hacia la puerta vieja, dando vueltas al pequeño candado de la perilla para impedir que alguien los interrumpiera; alguien como un furioso Raphael o un asustadizo Michelangelo intentando encontrar algo de refugio para sobrevivir a su salvaje hermano mayor

—¿Para qué el seguro en la puerta? —quiso saber Donatello.

—Te portas como si te fuera a poner una inyección en el trasero o algo así —se rió Leonardo—. Cuando Raphael atrape a Mikey y se desate el infierno no quiero escucharlos. Y menos si sigue con ése extraño hábito de sentarlo en sus rodillas y darle nalgadas hasta hacerlo llorar.

—¿Qué Raphael hace qué?

—Olvídalo —el mayor negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a un rincón de su habitación, sacó un libro de un estante pequeño y regresó cerca de su hermano—. Es mejor que te sientes de una vez; así estarás más cómodo.

—Está bien —asintió, cambiando de lugar. Se quedó mirando a su hermano, que se sentó frente a él a ojear el libro que era dueño temporal de su completa atención—. ¿En serio eso es lo que querías mostrarme? ¿Qué aún no estás familiarizado completamente con el Shiatsu? —pregunto al ver el titulo del dichoso libro.

—Sí… ¿Tiene algo de malo? —Leo parecía sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermano el "hombre de ciencia"—. He estado estudiándolo y creo estar preparado para poder curarte.

Donatello emitió una risa burlona y se levantó para irse.

—Leo, agradezco tu preocupación y te felicito por tu iniciativa de leer e investigar, pero si no creo en éstas cosas… Menos lo haré si me afirmas que nunca lo has puesto en práctica —se despidió pasando frente a él—. Llámame cuando quieras enseñarme la táctica de ataque a los nervios que sensei te está mostrando sólo a ti; eso sí que es efectivo.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿Qué es esa actitud de sabelotodo? —Leo dejó el libro a un lado y se interpuso en su camino—. ¿Cómo puedes opinar así si ni sabes lo que es el Shiatsu?

—Claro que lo sé: consiste en aplicar presión con los dedos y las palmas de las manos en puntos específicos en la superficie del cuerpo que estimulan la capacidad natural de auto curación y…

—No me vengas con la definición barata de una enciclopedia virtual —le advirtió tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo—. Ve para allá y siéntate, ahora.

—¡Hey! ¡No puedes obligarme, Leo! —Donatello se resistió, riendo. Ahora si se había puesto más nervioso que nunca—. ¡Déjame ir! ¡Quiero tomarme otro analgésico pronto!

—Bien. Hagamos esto… —Leonardo probó con otra táctica— …Si me dejas aplicarte el tratamiento, y resulta que no funciona, mantendré a Mikey alejado de tu laboratorio un día entero. Cuando tú quieras.

Donatello pensó en la oferta, con su mano libre apoyada en la barbilla.

—Mejor que sean dos días. ¡No! ¡Tres! —subió la apuesta.

—¿Bromeas? —se preocupó el otro.

—No. Ahora estamos hablando en serio —admitió, tentado por la apuesta—. Esa es mi oferta final. ¿Y si no funciona?

—Y si no nada. Se te quita el dolor, admites que las terapias alternativas funcionan y se acabó —concluyó el mayor—. ¿Ya ves, Donnie? No tienes nada que perder y mucho que ganar.

La tortuga menor alzó los ojos al cielo y sonrió con un suspiro.

—Está bien. Qué más da —Donatello caminó otra vez hasta la cama improvisada y se sentó. Cuando su hermano lo secundó continuó hablando—. ¿Y por dónde empezarás? ¿Me tocarás el entrecejo y con eso desaparecerá el malestar estomacal y el dolor de rodillas?

—¿También te duele todo eso?

—Era sarcasmo.

—Lo sé. Pero estás en lo cierto, el Shiatsu funciona de esa manera —le aclaró Leo ojeando el libro una vez más, sin atender a las burlas de su hermano menor.

Donatello sacudió la cabeza aún sin convencerse de aquello.

—No tiene ningún sentido.

—Tal vez no en un libro de anatomía. Pero esta es una terapia pensada para tratar los canales energéticos que hay en el cuerpo —le explicó—. Si tienes problemas estomacales no te frotaré el estómago, sino que tocaré el canal energético que pasa por ese lugar del cuerpo para descomprimirlo.

—¿Aunque esté ubicado en la punta del dedo gordo del pie? —hizo una trompetilla al preguntar eso.

—Sí. Aunque esté ubicado en la punta del dedo gordo del pie, detrás de la oreja o donde sea —suspiró Leo, cansado de lidiar con la mala actitud de su reacio paciente—. Cuéntame de tu dolor de cabeza.

Enseguida, Donatello se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga; Me duele todo el tiempo y…

—¿Cómo te duele? ¿En qué parte de la cabeza? —lo guió el mayor—. ¿Son punzadas o es un dolor constante?

El menor sintió que era raro ser el paciente para variar. Por lo general era él quien se encargaba de tratar a sus hermanos, y ahora venía Leo a hacerle todas esas preguntas sobre los síntomas que lo aquejaban.

—Es bastante constante —soltó por fin—. Sobre todo cuando paso días completos trabajando en un proyecto nuevo.

—Entonces mi teoría es correcta —se mostró orgulloso el mayor—. Cargas contigo estrés puro. Está bien que te preocupes por el bienestar de esta guarida y de nosotros, pero debes de dejarnos algo de trabajo a tus hermanos.

—Tú tienes suficientes responsabilidades como para preocuparte quien entra o sale de las alcantarillas, Leo. Además, si puedo hacer algo útil eso me hace sentir bien.

Ante estas palabras, Leo comenzó a pensar un sinfín de charlas completa sobre cómo convencer a su hermano de que no era tan inútil como él se consideraba, pues a pesar de que él y Mikey eran los menos hábiles a la hora de enfrentar una batalla contra sus arduos enemigos, hacía mucho por esta familia, y eso lo demostraba cada vez que salían bien librados gracias a sus singulares inventos. Y ya ni hablar de lo bien protegida que tenía la guarida, además de haberse convertido en el médico familiar a pesar de su corta edad.

—Recuéstate boca abajo —pidió el mayor para tratar de distraerlo un poco y que alejara sus pensamientos de algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo—. Es hora de comenzar la terapia.

Donatello ya se sentía mucho más relajado que cuando entró a esa habitación apenas unos minutos atrás, así que no haciendo esperar a su mayor, se puso de rodillas frente aquél montón de sábanas y con cuidado de que el dolor que sentía en sus hombros no se intensificara, se recostó lentamente, aunque ni por un segundo pudo sentirse relajado.

—Espera un momento —pidió Leonardo al ver la incómoda posición en la que su hermano parecía estar. Y todo gracias a…

El mayor tomó un par de almohadas de su cama y volvió rápidamente a donde su hermano, tomándolo de uno de sus hombros y ordenándole sutilmente que se diera la vuelta, pero al ver que el más joven batallaba un poco tan solo para girarse en su mismo sitio, seguramente por el dolor, lo ayudó un poco, posicionando las almohadas bajo su cabeza para que no estuviera totalmente recostado sobre su caparazón.

—¿No se supone que la terapia Shiatsu se hace totalmente recostado? —preguntó con duda.

—Así es, solamente que voy a comenzar con un ligero masaje simple para que te relajes completamente —sonrió sutilmente el mayor—. Tómalo como un servicio extra.

Leonardo le dedicó un sutil guiño, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo en Donatello. Aquella idea simplemente no le gustaba del todo, pero no tenía manera de negársele, pues aquello podría ser una clara señal de su incomodidad ante el irremediable hecho de que su hermano le iba a poner las manos encima.

Lentamente Leonardo le fue quitando las rodilleras, los cinturones y las vendas de entre los dedos. El corazón de Donatello comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco mientras observaba hipnotizado la forma en que su hermano le quitaba todos los accesorios de encima. Era como si lo estuviera desvistiendo para…

Negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica; Leonardo simplemente lo observó un tanto desconcertado. Pero enseguida se excusó por sus acciones.

—Me estorba para trabajar —explicó—. Relájate.

Donatello descansó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras su hermano se estiró un poco sobre las rodillas para tomar el aceite para masajes. Lo vio verter un poco de aquél líquido viscoso en sus manos y esparcirlo por todos sus dedos; por fin, el momento había llegado.

Sintió las frías manos de su hermano tomarlo de los pies, comenzando por masajear sutilmente los dedos. Una ola de sensaciones invadió el cuerpo del menor cuando las manos de Leonardo fueron más aprensivas con su piel. Jamás habría imaginado que aquella parte de su cuerpo fuera tan erógena, pues se encontró soltando unos cuantos gemidos internamente.

No podía perder el control tan fácilmente, pues extrañamente la habitación estaba en un incomodo silencio ya que tanto como Rapha y Mikey habían decidido guardar algo de silencio.

O tal vez Raphael ya había atrapado a su presa y justo ahora lo tenía en una silenciosa tortura para que Leonardo no se diera cuenta y asistiera a su ayuda.

—¿En qué piensas? —lo interrumpió su hermano.

—En si Mikey sigue con vida —dijo con algo de dificultad gracias a las _caricias_ de su hermano.

Leonardo sonrió sutilmente sin dejar de lado su trabajo, así que rápidamente pasó sus grandes manos a los amplios tobillos del joven genio, pasando a la parte baja de las piernas hasta llegar a las rodillas, las cuales parecían agradecidas por un toque tan delicado después de ser liberadas del pesado equipo de lucha al que eran sometidas a diario.

Cada toque liberaba nuevas sensaciones en su interior, aunque tratando de que cierta parte de su cuerpo no comenzara a animarse más de lo debido.

Rápidamente abrió los ojos para concentrarse únicamente en las acciones de su hermano antes de que un verdadero accidente ocurriera y Leonardo terminara por detestarlo.

Apartó la mano que Donnie descansaba sobre el plastrón y la alzó por encima de la cabeza de su paciente con mucho cuidado. Donatello sintió levemente el pulgar de su propia mano rozarle la parte alta de la cabeza, antes de que Leo comenzara a trabajar en la parte interna de ese brazo. Presionó la parte que usualmente está pegada al cuerpo, y el hoyuelo de la articulación del codo.

No quería admitirlo, pero los toques disparaban olas de bienestar por todo su cuerpo, ahora menos tenso que antes. Y eso que tenía un par de minutos de haber comenzado.

Bostezó, se desperezó y cerró los ojos; todo era muy relajante.

—No esperes que el dolor se te quite de inmediato.

—Ya no importa —respondió en automático—. Creo que dormiré un poco.

Dejó de esperar resultados inmediatos como los que daba un analgésico inyectable y optó por relajarse. Tal vez ahora no se quitara el dolor, pero las sensaciones que estaba comenzando a experimentar eran únicas.

—¿Sigues pensando que el Shiatsu es basura? —preguntó el mayor al ver el rostro libre de preocupaciones de su hermano menor.

—Sí. Aún no cambio de opinión —sintió tensos los dedos de Leo sobre sus rodillas.

—¿Qué ra…? —apretó los labios para respirar hondo—. Donnie, estoy viendo que tu cuerpo comienza a relajarse. Eso es el inicio previo a una buena sesión de Shiatsu.

Donatello dijo nada; en estos momentos lo último que deseaba era que sus pensamientos se distrajeran con las palabras retadoras de Leonardo.

En cambio, el hermano mayor continuó ascendiendo en el cuerpo al que intentaba sanar; y este simplemente no puso objeción.

Sentía esos dedos masajear deliciosamente su gruesa piel, pues su hermano parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo; cada roce, cada respiración de Leo dentro de aquél oportuno silencio estaba comenzando a ser insoportable.

Pero lo peor llegó, cuando después de poner un poco más de aquél dulce aceite en sus manos, su hermano mayor dejó en el olvido aquellas rodillas liberadas del pesado equipo de lucha para tocar con la punta de los dedos sus delgados muslos; un incontrolable cosquilleo en la parte baja de su plastrón apareció y rápidamente las apartó de una certero manotazo, levantándose por inercia de aquél futón improvisado.

—¿Qué ocurre Donnie? —preguntó Leo totalmente asombrado por el comportamiento del menor.

Pero el otro simplemente no contestó, provocando aún más la curiosidad en quien aquellos momentos deseaba continuar con la terapia.

Donatello no sabía qué hacer; estuvo a punto de comenzar a excitarse por el sutil roce de aquellos dedos sobre una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, cosa que apenas en aquellos momentos acababa de descubrir. Apretó fuertemente las piernas y comenzó a sudar, sintiendo la pesada mirada azul de su hermano sobre él, la cual de a poco comenzaba a descender en su cuerpo para finalmente posarse en aquella incomoda parte de su anatomía.

Tenía que decir algo, hacer lo necesario para que Leo no ahondara más en el asunto y no preguntara desde cuando aquél sentimiento tan aberrante había decidido poseer su mente para no salir nunca más. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que lo puso aún más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba; el equipo y la vestimenta de Leonardo estaban justo al lado de este, descansando descaradamente sobre el suelo e incitándolo a pensar que su hermano estaba haciendo una sucia jugada para hacerle pensar cosas que claramente estaban fuera de su alcance.

—L-Leo… —tragó saliva—… ¿Por qué estás desnudo?

El mayor dejó de lado su atención sobre aquellas delgadas piernas y se concentró en su propio cuerpo, viendo con detalle lo que también observaba Donatello en aquellos momentos; era verdad, no tenía ni una sola prenda puesta sobre su cuerpo, y aquello estaba provocando que pensamientos innecesarios nacieran en la astuta mente de su hermano menor.

—Simplemente creí que así sería más sencillo continuar con la terapia —se excusó el mayor.

Donatello enrojeció y desvió la mirada cuando el mayor lo observó suplicar con esos ojos que no pensara mal, pero esa demasiado tarde.

—Tengo que irme —soltó repentinamente.

—¡No! —levantó la voz el mayor, sonando altamente desesperado porque su hermano no se levantara de aquél chiste de cama—. Por favor no te vayas.

Aquella mirada lo hipnotizó; la respiración de Leo era entrecortada y sus hombros subían y bajaban conforme su pecho se seguía contrayendo de aquella manera. Aquél, a quién pensó ofender con sus sucios deseos, le estaba rogando que no se fuera.

Y quería hacerlo. Quedarse y descubrir la razón por la cual Leo insistía tanto en tenerlo ahí.

El mayor se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros obligándolo sutilmente a que se recostara de nuevo y enseguida esparció un poco más de aceite sobre ciertas partes de su cuerpo; muslos, plastrón, brazos y cuello.

En aquellos precisos momentos se sintió como un postre a punto de preparación, y la respiración de Leo simplemente no ayudaba.

Podía visualizarlo en ésos momentos como a una geisha, cuyas manos recorrían con suavidad y delicadeza las partes del cuerpo pero sabían exactamente dónde y cómo detenerse.

Leonardo había comenzado un ritual que lejos asemejaba a un masaje común y corriente.

Su cuerpo ya no le obedecía más, se había entregado por completo a ése estado dulcísimo de relajación, casi en trance, que nublaba su estado de alerta o cualquier incomodidad que pudiera sentir.

Leo tiró suavemente de una de sus piernas y la posicionó, levantándola un poco hacia un costado. Hizo lo mismo con la otra y Donatello no opuso resistencia. El menor de los dos quedó con las piernas separadas y flexionadas apenas.

Leo se arrodilló entre estas y prosiguió con su impecable trabajo sin distraerse ni un segundo. Los dedos de su hermano hicieron presión en el hueso del pie, donde sobresale la articulación del talón, y comenzó a subir por la pierna, tocando en el camino los hoyuelos de las rodillas y la parte blanda de los muslos.

Se detuvo al llegar a la cadera y Donatello contuvo un suspiro; los toques eran suaves pero precisos. Pausados pero decididos. En intervalos pero sin prisa.

Acarició sus codos y los antebrazos con las palmas abiertas, subiendo, hasta entrelazar las manos de su hermano con las suyas.

—Donnie… —Leo murmuró con cariño el apodo de su hermano. Su voz se escuchaba ronca y con miedo.

Donatello lo sentía balancearse sobre él con sutileza, como si el cuerpo no le pesara.

Sintió que Leo acarició sus pantorrillas con los pies descalzos y luego de un rato las piernas de los dos se habían entrelazado.

El mayor buscó la sien de su hermano con los labios y la besó tiernamente, con un toque tan leve que sus labios parecían las alas de una mariposa. Luego fue sobre sus párpados cerrados, y también los besó con dulzura. Hizo lo mismo con la parte baja de la barbilla y continuo con la clavícula.

Pero cuando quiso llegar a su mejilla, Donatello giró su cabeza repentinamente, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran.

El mayor de los dos no se sobresaltó, pero tampoco se apartó. Los labios entreabiertos de su hermano se posaban contra los suyos aún sin besarlo. Parecía que se ofrecían, invitándolo claramente a que él iniciara el beso.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Donatello, adormilado— …Creí que eras un sueño.

—Está bien.

—¿No dirás algo al respecto? —preguntó, intentando hacer que Leonardo razonara un poco.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—B-bueno porque, la última vez que intenté besarte, las cosas no salieron bien para ninguno de los dos.

_Tenía días viendo cosas que tal vez estaban solo en su mente, pero no podía evitarlo, pues desde aquella vez que Leonardo había caído sobre él en uno de los tantos entrenamientos exhaustivos de Splinter, este lo había tomado de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero rápido se dio cuenta de que su hermano había demorado más de lo usual para soltarlo._

_Justo al día siguiente, sintió que las miradas de Leonardo estaban cada vez más sobre él, como aclamando su atención. Hasta que en contadas ocasiones lo descubrió._

_No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues desde que eran pequeños Donatello había sentido algo muy especial por su hermano mayor. Aún recordaba todas aquellas veces que lo salvó de ser golpeado por un iracundo Raphael, o que desde temprana edad lograba quitarle a Mikey de encima para poder concentrarse en sus tareas de niño genio._

_Aquella mañana el sensei los había puesto a realizar una cacería especial; mientras Mikey debía buscar a Raphael entre las vías del metro y el desagüe de las alcantarillas, él estaba encargado de buscar el escondite de Leo dentro de la guarida para así asegurarse de que su líder tenía una estrategia de encubrimiento aceptable o él un sentido del rastreo asombroso._

_Había buscado por todos lados y no había rastro del muchacho, aunque era claro que eso no significaba que se rendiría tan fácilmente._

_Se quedó sentado en el centro del dojo y esperó, pues sabía lo que pasaría a continuación; Leonardo salió de su escondite e intentó atacarlo para finalmente salir triunfante en el entrenamiento de aquél día, pero Donatello también estaba preparado, bloqueando el ataque a la primera oportunidad._

—_¡Rindete Donnie! __—__ordenó el mayor con su espada clavada en el Bô que estaba utilizando el menor como escudo._

—_¿Quieres que me rinda, Leo? __—__sonrió el menor__—__. ¡Pero si ya perdiste! ¡Te encontré! Lo que significa que he ganado._

—_No me voy a dar por vencido, Donnie._

—_Eso lo sé._

_Continuaron luchando un par de minutos más; para el menor era simplemente un momento perfecto. Le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con su líder, pues era casi imposible algo así dado que sus hermanos estropeaban todo la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Además de que las misiones fuera de casa eran cada vez más frecuentes._

_Salió de aquellos extraños pensamientos cuando escuchó crujir su arma durante un ataque de las poderosas Ninjato de Leonardo y supo que estas no resistirían mucho más._

—_¡Leo espera! __—__pidió__._

_Intentó retirarse así que retrocedió un poco para que Leo entrara en razón y no aplicara más fuerza de la necesaria, pero dio un paso en falso que provocó que cayera de caparazón contra el suelo y su hermano sobre él, golpeando su quijada contra el plastrón medio de Donatello._

—_¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó Leo entre divertido y sorprendido._

—_Mi bô estaba comenzando a partirse y temí que pudieras hacerme daño._

—_Eso jamás sucederá —rodó los ojos ante la lógica—. Bueno, tal vez si se trata de un pequeño golpecito para que te des por vencido._

_El mayor golpeó el brazo de su hermano con el puño cerrado pero con algo de sutileza, pues Donatello sólo se sobresaltó un poco._

—_Yo sé que jamás nos harías daño —soltó con voz suave Donnie, impidiendo con ello que Leonardo se pusiera de pie—. Eres demasiado bueno como para que eso suceda… Eres perfecto, Leo._

_Leonardo tragó saliva. Aquello fue tan… sugestivo._

_Quedaron en aquella posición por algunos segundos más. Sus miradas seguían sin apartarse, hasta que finalmente Donatello cerró los ojos y lentamente se acercó a su hermano._

_Leonardo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba tramando._

_El joven genio de la familia le obsequió los labios entreabiertos, esperando._

_Su respiración cálida entibiando el mentón del mayor. Su miedo amenazante de volver a cada segundo. Sus ilusiones en forma de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago conforme sintió el cuerpo de Leo acercarse al suyo con lentitud._

_Pero para su desgracia, el mayor rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _

_No rechazó la invitación de inmediato, lo que primero alimentó las esperanzas del menor y las destruyó segundos después cuando aquél tibio cuerpo se alejó sin miramientos._

—_No… Donnie… Yo no… —repitió Leo un par de veces—. No es correcto._

—_P-pero… _

—_Somos hermanos. ¿Lo recuerdas?_

—_Lo siento. Es solo que… Me gusta lo que tenemos —balbuceó Donnie aún sin entender del todo el por qué del rechazo—. Me gusta la intimidad que hay entre__ nosotros._

—_También a mí __—__aclaró Leo__—__. Es por eso que creo que no debemos cruzar esa barrera._

—_¿P-por qué no? _

—_Porque nos haría daño._

_Con toda la ternura que sólo Leo podía demostrar, besó su frente y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie._

—_No hay vuelta atrás después de eso. Por favor compréndelo __—rogó el mayor._

_Donatello asintió y sus manos fueron liberadas de aquella extraña unión del que eran protagonistas._

_Observó a Leonardo colocar sus armas de vuelta en su lugar y con una simple señal lo invitó a que salieran del dojo. Dado que él había salido victorioso, era su turno de encontrar al siguiente Hamato que aún estuviera en pie antes de que este lo encontrara a él._

Sonrió con nerviosismo al recordar lo que él mismo había dejado en claro aquella primera vez en que estuvieron así de cerca; no sólo sus cuerpos, sino también la oportunidad de que las cosas se salieran completamente de control.

—Es verdad… Yo dije todo eso.

—¿Aún lo crees? —preguntó el más joven—. ¿Crees que no debemos cruzar la línea?

—No lo sé —cerró los ojos tratando de aclarar algo en su mente—. Lo único de lo que si estoy seguro es que nunca antes había deseado algo tan desesperadamente como lo estoy haciendo en este mismo instante.

Donatello se sonrojó, tomando la cara de su hermano entre sus manos. Y ante un acto de completo acuerdo, Leonardo puso una de sus manos sobre las de su hermano, sintiendo la calidez que en aquél instante los envolvía a ambos.

—Tranquilo, mi joven líder —susurró—. Prometo que todo seguirá igual que antes cuando terminemos. Por la mañana seguiremos siendo hermanos y nadie se habrá enterado que dentro de esta habitación pasó algo que tanto tú como yo deseábamos desde hace tiempo —le aseguró.

—Soy más listo que eso, Donnie —negó con la cabeza, despacio—. Sé perfectamente que eso no sucederá. Que tú y yo seremos diferentes a partir de que ambos decidamos llegar hasta el último paso —se quedó en silencio durante algunos interminables segundos, provocando una insoportable tortura para Donatello—. Pero eso ya no me importa en estos momentos.

Para sorpresa del menor, Leonardo unió sus labios en un beso tímido, sintiendo apenas la humedad de aquella boca hacerse paso ante la suya con bastante precaución.

Donatello se sentía en las nubes, pues aquellos delicados movimientos de la lengua de su hermano lo estaban volviendo loco; un beso de Leonardo se sentía mucho mejor de lo que muchas veces tuvo el descaro de imaginar durante las noches, mientras de forma sucia e indecente jugaba con su propio cuerpo y se daba la satisfacción que nunca pensó recibir en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

Su imaginación comenzó a volar y rápidamente pudo verse atrapado entre la suave cama de aquella habitación y el cuerpo de su hermano, comenzando a emitir gemidos que por ningún motivo quiso reprimir.

Pero aquella mirada asombrada de Leo lo regresó a la realidad para darse cuenta de que este simplemente lo estaba besando, y que aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo no pretendían moverse de su lugar durante algún tiempo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó ante el erótico sonido que salió de la boca de su hermanito.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpo completamente apenado, cubriendo su rostro con sus delgadas manos que rápidamente quitó del plastrón del mayor—. Tengo mucha imaginación y desde hace tiempo lo único que tengo en la cabeza es estar contigo. Así que por favor comprende la urgencia que tengo estos momentos.

Por entre la piel del rostro de Donatello que quedaba aún expuesta, Leonardo pudo ver que el color rojo estaba comenzando hacer acto de presencia; su hermano estaba completamente apenado por tan siquiera imaginar que ellos dos hicieran…

—¿Prefieres hacerlo aquí o en mi cama?

Ante esta repentina pregunta, Donatello descubrió su rostro, mostrando que este enrojecía aún más con aquel cuestionamiento tan directo.

No podía articular palabra, y mucho menos moverse para señalarle a Leo que en sus más sucios sueños, le hacía el amor en aquella amplia cama que aguardaba en la sagrada guarida personal del líder de aquél singular equipo.

Tantas noches en vela deseó con el alma poder tomar el valor suficiente para meterse en su cama mientras dormía y decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía por él. Y más aún deseó que aquella imaginaria declaración fuera correspondida y la velada terminara con una larga sesión de besos, caricias, y por qué no, toques íntimos que llegaran inevitablemente al desahogo sexual que ambos necesitaban desesperadamente.

Pero Leo no perdió más el tiempo y tomó con desesperación las delgadas piernas de su hermano, posicionándolas rápidamente alrededor de su cintura mientras estratégicamente abalanzaba su cuerpo cobre Donatello.

—Lo siento, no puedo esperar a que respondas —y después de esto, volvió a unir sus labios, pero esta vez en un beso un poco más intenso que el primero.

Donnie agradeció este último gesto, soltado con ello una serie de ruidos que provocaron que el cuerpo de su hermano comenzara a moverse sobre él, acariciando con un poco de desesperación sus muslos mientras que con su pelvis separa aún más aquellas piernas que no paraban de enredarse cada vez más alrededor suyo.

Rápidamente, la temperatura subió en aquella habitación, lo cual enloqueció aún más cada toque que ambos hacían sobre la piel del otro. Ya no era simples caricias las que se ofrecían, si no desesperados roces que avivaban cada vez más la llama que recién habían encendido.

Eso, hasta que Donatello finalmente sintió algo extremadamente caliento rozar contra su entrepierna cada vez que Leonardo seguía haciendo aquellos intensos movimientos similares a unas sutiles embestidas. Algo caliente y duro que cada vez se volvía más grande.

—L-Leo —gimió el menor cuando tímidamente bajó su mano por todo el plastrón de su hermano hasta llegar a su parte baja—. Estás un poco impaciente.

—Lo siento… ¡Ah! —gimió fuerte cuando sintió los dedos de Donnie envolver su aún flácida hombría—. Mi cuerpo está impaciente por reclamar el tuyo.

Estas últimas palabras provocaron una ligera punzada en la entrepierna del joven genio y sintió que ya no lo soportaría mucho más, así que llevó rápidamente su otra mano la entrepierna propia, comenzando así a acariciarse él mismo para que su virilidad saliera rápidamente y pudiera sentir todo el placer que tanto deseaba en manos de Leo.

Al sentir aquello, el joven líder se separó un poco, provocando un ligero escalofrío en Donnie al sentirse abandonado.

—No te alejes —rogó el genio mientras se levantaba un poco en su sitio.

—¡No! —lo detuvo Leo al momento de tomar una de sus manos—. Así estás perfecto.

Para extrañeza de Donatello, su hermano había comenzado a observarlo con sumo detalle, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con aquella intensa mirada azul que cada vez lo ponía más nervioso. Finalmente, se posó sobre la entrepierna del menor, llevando lentamente hasta ese lugar, aquella mano que detuvo sin pensarlo.

A este punto, estaba comenzando a comprender qué era lo que su hermano estaba deseando ver, antes de comenzar a tocar.

—Mastúrbate —más que un favor, aquello sonó ligeramente como una orden.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aún y cuando ya se esperaba algo parecido.

—Hace unos meses te escuché —dijo respirando cada vez más agitado—. Estabas tomando un baño y creíste que nadie más estaba presente. Yo entré para asearme y pude escuchar tus gemidos bajo el agua caliente —lo miró a esos ojos que ya se estaban poniendo nerviosos—. Eran unos ruidos totalmente hipnóticos; alucinantes. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pude tener en aquellos momentos para no entrar la regadera, me quede a escuchar hasta que terminaste. Pero ese gemido que soltaste al final me hizo correr a mi habitación para desahogarme también. Por eso ahora quiero verte; quiero ver el rostro que pusiste aquél día mientras soltabas aquellos gemidos tan embriagantes que literalmente me provocan.

Ahora fue el turno de Donatello para tragar saliva; su hermano estaba llevando las cosas a otro nivel que jamás esperó, pero quería complacerlo; que soltara todo libido posible para que el momento con en el que tanto soñaba fuera intenso y completamente erótico.

Finalmente sonrió.

Observó a Leo bajar la mirada hasta su entrepierna, y para que pudiera verlo mejor, separó sus piernas, doblando un poco las rodillas para elevarlas un poco.

Comenzó acariciándose el estomago con una mano, bajando lentamente hasta aquella zona que en aquellos momento permanecía más caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. Comenzó a rozar con los dedos su propia entrepierna y aquél cosquilleó incrementó rápidamente.

Donatello levantó la mirada cuando escuchó un ligero gemido provenir de su hermano y notó enseguida que estaba completamente rígido y emocionado por ver cumplida una de sus fantasías. Leonardo también había comenzado a masturbarse mientras observaba vibrante el espectáculo.

El ver a su hermano acariciarse de aquella manera alentó a Donatello a proseguir con su propia autosatisfacción, así que dejó de acariciar su parte baja del plastrón para con dos de sus dedos separar despacio la pequeña abertura que dejaba ver apenas que su miembro masculino deseaba salir con urgencia.

Haló el pequeño bulto al exterior y tomó aquella flacidez con sus grandes dedos, comenzando a exteriorizar ligeros gemidos cuando tiró de sí mismo para comenzar un masaje que provocó que todo comenzara ponerse duro y muy, muy caliente.

—Mhh… Donnie —soltó Leo, observando con detalle que el miembro de su hermanito crecía centímetro a centímetro.

—¿Así está bien, Leo? —lo observó asentir despacio.

Aquello era completamente excitante. El dolor en el cuello que sentía desde hace días se hizo presente mediante pequeñas punzadas, pero la intensa mirada de su hermano sobre él y su forma de masturbarse estaban mandando todo lo demás al carajo.

Leonardo tenía una extraña manera de llevar todo aquello al siguiente nivel, pero no podía negar que el verse el uno al otro mientras se tocaban a sí mismos era un gran incentivo.

Por fin su virilidad llegó a su máximo esplendor, envolviéndola completamente con una de sus manos para comenzar a hacer movimientos de arriba abajo hasta sentir que aquella fricción lo estaba volviendo loco. Las pequeñas oleadas de placer recorrieron su cuerpo, dejando de lado aquellos sutiles dolores provocados por el cansancio extremo.

Pero aquello no era lo mejor de todo, si no que Leonardo parecía no poder soportar más aquella situación y comenzó a gatear hasta él, realizando una verdadera proeza al no quitar una de sus manos de su propia virilidad.

Donatello se recostó nuevamente mientras sintió que su hermano se incorporó nuevamente sobre él, eso sí, sin dejar de masturbarse cada vez más rápido.

Para su desgracia, el mayor tuvo que dejar de tocarse cuando posó ambas manos a sus costados para poder sostener sobre él, así que Donatello no dudó ni un segundo en tomar con su otra mano el miembro de su hermano, continuando así con su trabajo.

—¡Ah! Donnie, n-no sigas, me voy a… ¡MHHH!

Soltó aquella espesura blanca en la mano de su hermano, salpicando ambos estómagos de paso. Pero Donatello continuó instintivamente, pues él aún no podía llegar a ese desahogo tan placentero que sería un orgasmo junto a quien tanto deseaba.

Leonardo deshizo el agarre que su hermanito tenía sobre su hombría, descendiendo lentamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermano hasta besar cariñosamente su estomago. Quitó la mano que insistentemente Donnie usaba para masturbarse y él mismo tomó aquella esplendida virilidad en sus manos para continuar con aquel trabajo.

—Pero Leo, ¡Ah! —soltó sin remedio—. Dijiste que querías…

—Ya fue suficiente para ambos —con la lengua, lamió lentamente la punta de aquél palpitante miembro entre sus manos—. Necesitas quedar preparado antes de…

Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente, así que se separó un poco para levantar del suelo algo que ya había quedado olvidado desde hace unos minutos atrás.

Donatello escuchó algo parecido al sonido de un chupete siento removido de un cristal e inmediatamente después algo frió envolvió su aún caliente virilidad. Instintivamente Leonardo se disculpó por el sonido de molestia que emitió, pero todo quedó en el olvido cuando las manos de su hermano esparcieron aquél líquido en toda su parte baja y un intenso olor a fresa envolvió el ambiente.

«El aceite para masajes» pensó rápidamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba un poco más, si es que era posible. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa, y no pudo evitar exteriorizar una sonrisa tonta que reflejaba toda la ilusión que sentía en aquellos momentos.

—Te voy a dar un masaje que jamás olvidarás, Donnie —amenazó Leo con voz complemente ronca gracias a la excitación que ya no soportaba dentro de él.

Envolvió aquél miembro con su boca y deslizó sus grandes manos por los delgados muslos del menor, comenzando un gratificante masaje mientras realizaba un movimiento de vaivén en la hombría de Donatello.

Este sintió que su mirada comenzaba a fallar gracias al placer que estaba sintiendo, pues nunca imaginó que su hermano pudiera hacer aquellos movimientos tan eróticos al mismo tiempo.

Aquella atención oral lo estaba volviendo loco y no podía pensar claramente debido a ello, por lo que en ningún momento pudo ver lo que se avecinaba; Leonardo puso uno de sus dedos sobre su entrada, y mientras continuaba masajeándolo con la lengua, se hizo paso a su interior, lo que provocó un repentino grito por parte de Donatello.

—Relájate, Donnie —pidió el mayor después de sacar el miembro de su boca—. Necesito hacer esto para que puedas recibirme sin tanto dolor.

El joven genio asintió mientras con ambas manos sofocaba los sonidos de dolor que deseaban salir de su boca, pero rápidamente fueron reemplazados por la mano libre de Leo, quien intentó calmarlo introduciendo dos de sus dedos en la boca del menor.

Rápidamente el sabor a fresas llenó el paladar de Donatello, distrayéndolo un poco de aquél dolor tan punzante. Gracias a eso, Leo había tenido que dejar de proporcionarle placer oral, por lo que tenía que intensificar las caricias en la parte más baja de su hermano, metiendo y sacando en diversas ocasiones los dedos de su interior.

Esto lo llevó por fin a que Donatello pudiera venirse, arqueando su cuerpo durante algunos segundos antes de quedar completamente relajado sobre aquella improvisada cama al más puro estilo japonés.

Le dio un poco de tiempo para que se recuperara de aquella increíble sensación, pero apenas lo vio dejar de temblar, se apresuró a separar sus piernas para poder posicionarse entre estas.

Se quedó un momento así, fascinado por aquella imagen de su hermano debajo suyo, esperando impaciente por más de él. Más de sus caricias; más de su cuerpo.

«Y pensar que todo esto comenzó por una estúpida discusión sobre el Shiatsu» se dijo.

Donatello abrió los ojos; estos parecían apremiantes. Necesitados. Urgidos.

—Por favor hazlo ya —rogó el menor.

Ante una sonrisa que Donatello no supo descifrar, Leonardo acarició una última vez aquél rostro por el cual ya habían resbalado un par de lágrimas antes de colocar la punta de su miembro en aquella entrada virgen.

Inevitablemente, Donnie gimió fuerte cuando su hermano empujo dentro de él, moviendo de un lado a otro la cabeza para poder soportar de aquella manera el dolor que aquel cuerpo extraño provocaba en su interior.

El olor a fresas se intensificó cuando Leo vertió un poco más de aquél resbaladizo líquido en la unión que hacían su miembro y la entrada de Donatello, sintiendo este ultimo como resbalaba desde su interior hasta pasar por todo su trasero, llegando finalmente a las blancas sabanas que vestían hasta hace al menos una hora la cama del mayor.

—Esto dejara una… ¡Mh! Una mancha muy fea —dijo después de sentir dos ligeras embestidas por parte de su hermano.

—¿Crees que eso importa en estos momentos?

Ante esta pregunta, Donnie negó con desesperación, y después de esto, Leo comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido hasta el punto de que su hermanito comenzó a gemir sin poder detenerse y la parte baja de sus cuerpos hacía unos extraños ruidos conforme los movimientos de ambos se hacían más rápidos. La fricción que hacia su pelvis contra el trasero de su hermano era hipnotizarte y al mismo tiempo, dolorosa.

—M-mas —rogó el menor—. Más adentro. Más rápido.

Lo estaba disfrutando; Donatello finalmente estaba disfrutando aquello tanto como él lo hacía, y pudo saberlo porque al acariciar su miembro expuesto para que sintiera aún más placer del que ya estaba experimentando, el chico genio comenzó a derramar aún más lagrimas, pero por los ruidos que hacía con su boca, sabía que no eran de dolor.

—¡AH! Donnie, por favor déjame venirme dentro de ti —mencionó el mayor sintiendo que por fin llegaría a su límite.

Inmediatamente Donatello se removió debajo de Leo, alejándolo un poco hasta que lo obligó a salir de su interior de una manera brusca y nada romántica. Y de no ser por lo rápido que Donatello giró su cuerpo hasta quedar de cuatro sobre el futón, a Leo se le habría quebrado el corazón imaginando que su querido hermanito lo había rechazado cruelmente.

Ante aquella posición, y con el trasero de Donnie tan vulnerable e invitándolo a continuar, supo lo que estaba planeando.

—Ahora sí —dijo el menor con un poco de dificultad—. Termina dentro.

El peso de Leonardo sobre su cuerpo provocó que sus brazos flaquearan un poco pero puso mucho más fuerza, pues sabía que los movimientos finales de su hermano serían mucho más bruscos.

—Por un momento creí que te había ofendido —y dicho esto, entró de nuevo, sintiendo con más intensidad la estreches de su hermano envolver deliciosamente su hombría.

Aquella era la razón por la cual Donnie había decidido que debían terminar en esa posición, y le dio la completa razón, pues fácilmente pudo llegar aún más adentro de aquella entrada que había reclamado como suya desde aquél día.

El cuerpo de Leo empujaba cada vez más a Donatello, pero este resistía muy bien aquellos movimientos aún y cuando sus rodillas parecían no poder soportar por mucho más tiempo. Y entonces sintió algo:

Algo que no había sentido en su corta vida y que la gentil rudeza de Leonardo estaba proporcionándole a su joven cuerpo; su hermano había tocado un punto dentro de él que provocó un reacción eléctrica en su interior, e inmediatamente se dejó caer hacia el frente, sintiendo el mayor placer que había experimentado en su vida y derramándose por segunda vez en aquella fantástica noche.

Aquél orgasmo provocó que su interior se contrajera violentamente, poniendo una deliciosa presión sobre el miembro del mayor, quien inmediatamente se vino en el interior de su hermano, intensificando aún más lo que Donatello estaba experimentando en esos momentos cuando el mayor mordió algunos segundos aquél delgado cuello cegado por el placentero orgasmo recién experimentado.

—¡Mh! ¡Leo!

Finalmente se quitó de encima de Donatello y quedó recostado a su lado mirando al cielo de su habitación, mientras que el menor yacía boca abajo aún respirando agitadamente mientras acariciaba el lugar donde había recibido la mordida.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el mayor—. Fue un acto reflejo.

—No te preocupes —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos con una felicidad inexplicable que estaba comenzando a nacer dentro él—. Esto me recordará todos los días que lo sucedido en esta habitación fue real.

—Entonces te ayudaré a que definitivamente no se te olvide.

Un beso.

Un beso tierno y largo fue lo que Leonardo le regaló para finalizar aquella mágica noche en que sus sueños se habían quedado a un lado para entrar a una realidad aún más maravillosa.

Y aquella realidad era dulce y sabía a fresas.

Cuando se separaron, Donatello lo observó por unos momentos, recordando fugazmente lo que los había orillado a hacer todo eso de un segundo a otro.

—Debo admitir —dijo al fin—, que las terapias alternativas son altamente eficientes.

—¿Quieres decir que aceptas que el shiatsu…?

Donatello colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios de Leonardo para callarlo sutilmente.

—Dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo?

Leonardo besó la mano que cubría su boca, y antes de que el sueño venciera a su hermano en aquella ridícula cama mal lograda, lo cargó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y lo recostó sobre la cama real, uniéndosele más tarde para terminar acobijados bajo una blanca sabana como aquellas que habían quedado en desastre gracias a las diferentes tipos de manchas que ahora las adornaban.

—¿Seguro que puedo dormir en tu habitación? —preguntó un tanto preocupado, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente debido al cansancio y al agradable modo de relajación en que se encontraba.

—Todas las noches que quieras —dijo después de besar su frente.

Envolvió el cuerpo de su hermano con un brazo después de verlo quedarse dormido con aquella encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero el no podía sonreír de aquella manera por más que lo deseara, pues a pesar de la increíble felicidad que sentía después de haber hecho el amor con la persona que más quería, no pudo evitar en las consecuencias que esto traería a sus vidas.

¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si se llegaran a enterar?

¿Qué pensarían sus hermanos? ¿Mikey y Rapha estarían de acuerdo si llegaban a descubrirlos?

Y finalmente… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Splinter? ¿Qué tan molesto estaría con él si supiera lo que había hecho con uno de sus hermano menores?

Sintió que el sueño lo vencía mientras todas estas preguntas seguían formándose en su atormentada mente.

Eso ya no debería importarle por ahora; estaba con Donnie, y eso valía la pena.

…

Durante los siguientes días todo transcurrió completamente normal; entrenamientos, comidas, y alguna que otra misión se llevó a cabo con la misma eficiencia de siempre, salvo por la pequeña diferencia de que Donatello portaba una horrorosa polera que cubría gran parte de su cuello y torso.

Leonardo sabía perfectamente la razón, mientras Mikey y Raphael lo ignoraban, cosa que provocaba risas en el mayor cuando Donatello parecía ponerse nervioso.

Aquella noche él y Leo se habían quedado hasta tarde viendo televisión, aunque en ratos parecía que el sueño los vencería en cualquier momento.

Tanta fue su distracción que nunca notaron a qué horas se habían ausentado sus otros dos hermanos.

Donatello esperó unos momentos más, y cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Raphael como Mikey no volverían a la sala de estar, pudo hablar libremente con Leo.

—¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación esta noche? —preguntó el más joven, un tanto nervioso por saberse rechazado.

Leonardo por fin despegó la mirada del televisor, un tanto preocupado por aquella pregunta que ambos sabían cuál sería la respuesta.

—Donnie —dijo con un poco de pena el mayor, esperando no lastimar las ilusiones de su hermanito—. Sabes a la perfección que mi dormitorio es el más alejado de la guarida, y por eso es el indicado para poder pasar la noche juntos. Tu habitación está justo al lado de la de Raphael, y ya sabes lo perceptivo que suele ser.

—Tienes razón —agachó la mirada para demostrar que estaba arrepentido de haber hecho esa pregunta—. Lo siento si te puse en una situación difícil.

—No digas eso —Leo sonrió tratando de consolar a su hermano—. Además, a mí no me molesta recibirte todas las no…

—_¡AHHH! _

Aquél repentino grito por parte de Mikey los alertó, y aunque lo primero que le vino a la mente era que había hecho enfadar a Raphael y que tal vez merecía aquél castigo, Leonardo ya no podía seguir soportando que tanto su hermanito más pequeño como Raphael, amanecieran todos los días con golpes en todo su cuerpo producto de las constantes peleas entre ambos.

Así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar de donde provenían aquellos gritos de angustia.

—¿Están en la habitación de Rapha? —preguntó un tanto extrañado Donatello, quien había decidido seguir al mayor.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta que tenía un peligroso señalamiento que decía "Alejate", Leonardo estaba decidido a patear la puerta para una entrada triunfal, pero una extraña conversación proveniente de aquella habitación los detuvo a ambos de golpe.

—_¡Deja de gritar! —_ordenó Raphael en voz baja_—. ¿Quieres que te escuchen?_

—_¡Nnh! No._

Aquella era la voz de Mikey. Pero se escuchaba… ¿Agitada?

Completamente intrigados por lo que estaba sucediendo dentro, Leo abrió la puerta despacio, logando ver por entre una delgada abertura que formó para no ser descubiertos. Donatello, siendo un poco más alto que él, se paró de puntitas para poder asomar su cabeza por sobre la de Leo, quedando un tanto perturbado por la escena que presenció allí dentro;

Raphael estaba completamente recostado en su cama mientras una de sus manos se encontraba esposada en el respaldo. Pero aquello no era lo más impresionante, si no que el pequeño Mikey, quien estaba de espaldas a ellos, estaba literalmente sentado sobre su entrepierna, y por el rostro completamente enrojecido de Raphael, podían asegurar que ambos estaban…

—_Si no liberas mi otra mano no me voy a mover —_amenazó el chico rudo.

Ante este comentario, Mikey le dio una bofetada a Raphael, y este enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—_¡Deja de golpearme! _

—_¡No lo haré hasta que te muevas!_

Con la mano que tenía libre, Raphael agarraba fuertemente el brazo del pequeño Michelangelo y clavaba fuertemente sus dedos en sus músculos para intensificar las sensaciones.

—Es por eso que Mikey tiene tantos moretones en los brazos y piernas —dijo Donatello en un susurro mientras sentía a Leo temblar debajo de él.

Repentinamente la escena se intensificó, pues Mikey dio un par de cachetadas más a Raphael y este comenzó a embestir con fuerza, haciendo que literalmente el menor comenzara a cabalgarlo con mucha brusquedad.

Rápidamente Leo se alejó de aquella puerta y Donatello no tardó en cerrarla, escuchándose cada vez más fuertes los sonidos provenientes desde adentro.

—_¡AHHH! __—_ahí estaba de nuevo aquél desesperante grito por parte de Mikey.

—_¡Nh! ¡Sí! ¡Muévete más rápido enano!_

—_¡Ah! ¡Raph! ¡Raph! ¡RAAAPH!_

Con los ojos como platos, Donnie y Leo observaban algo perturbados aquella puerta, pues simplemente nunca imaginaron lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de la misma.

Donatello cubrió su boca para no soltar una carcajada y Leo sonrió débilmente.

—Creo que nuestros hermanos son un poco salvajes. Lo imaginaba de Rapha, ¿pero Mikey?

—¿Sabes Leo? —intervino el joven genio—. Dirás que soy un pervertido, pero esa imagen me excitó un poco.

—¿Te apetece un masaje? —rió pícaro el mayor.

Donatello lo tomó de la mano y caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación de Leo, pero al saber a dónde se dirigía, el mayor se detuvo, llamando la atención del chico genio.

—En tu habitación hay un ridículo sofá amarillo que tal vez pueda ser útil para comenzar un masaje de pies.

Sorprendido, Donnie sonrió, y después de besar tiernamente los labios de Leo, lo arrastró hasta su habitación, pues aunque estaba justo al lado de la de Raphael, este ultimo y su hermanito menor estaban demasiado ocupados como para prestarles si quiera, un poco de atención.

FIN

**Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en traer algo nuevo para todos ustedes. Pero si llegaron hasta aquí simplemente espero que les haya gustado esta humilde historia que salió de la brillante mente de mi colega.**

**No olviden dejar comentario para ambas y mencionar qué les pareció nuestro trabajo juntas y del cual nació este lindo bebé al que bautizamos como **_Terapia Alternativa_**.**

**¡Nos vemos en el segundo capítulo de **_Experimento_**!**

**Siempre suya:**

…**Miss GRavedad.**

…

Créditos:

Trama principal: by **Chonik**.

Arte (portada): by **Chonik**.

Desarrollo: by **Miss GRavedad**.


End file.
